1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for producing a tailored sheet metal strip, and a method for producing a tailored sheet metal strip or metal profile.
2. Description of Related Art
The production of tailored sheet metal strips, what are termed “tailored strips”, is known and described inter alia in DE 10 2008 038 655 A1. After they have been welded along their longitudinal edges, the sheet metal strips are coiled and made available to the customer as a coil for further processing, for example for producing longitudinal members for motor vehicle bodies.